Jalan-Jalan
by sopphie.lyuphart
Summary: Pada suatu hari Sakura dan Ino berjalan-jalan untuk mengisi kekosongan hidup (?) XDa Bad summary T T Just cekidodh


**Jalan-Jalan © Sopphie Lyuphart**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © punya ayah tiri saya *dijitak* Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Rating/Genre:** K / humor.  
**Jumlah Kata:** 1.280-an.  
**Sinopsis:** _Diambil_ _dari pengalaman saya sendiri XD_  
**Main-chara: **Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino

**Warning** :EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, bahasa non baku, penyematan bahasa Jawa, diksi dan deskripsi hancur, alur berantakan, cerita aneh, garing, crispy, dekaka.

Don't Like Don't Read

Selamat Menikmati ^^

***Sakura POV***

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure, desa daun tesembunyi. Sang surya bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang sambil melompati dahan-dahan serta ranting pohon. Angin berhembus secara sepoi-sepoi, terasa hangat. Yah, cuaca yang pas untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar rumah, menikmati suasana pagi yang indah entah bersama keluarga, teman maupun seorang yang spesial.

TI NU NIT.. TI NU NI NU NIT..

_'Bunyi abang es krim !Eh,, HaPe aku jeng'_ batin gadis berambut permen gulali.

From : Ino

Saku~ ntar jam 10 kita jalan-jalan yuk ^^

.

.

.

To : Ino

Oke,, jempuuuut ... (kebiasaan minta jemput.. Dasar pecinta gratisan! *JEEBB Itu menusuk hatiku )

TIIN.. TIIN...

"Sakura, ayo cepetan! Panas nih," panggi Ino

"Bentaaarr..." dengan cepat aku membuka pintu. Aku naik ke sepeda motor Ino yang langsung tancap gas.

"Ino, mau kemana kita ?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita ke Sunagakure. Katanya di sana ada mall baru buka. Bukankah kau bekerja di sana?" jawab Ino.

"Hnn, baiklah, Aku akan jadi pemandumu sehari," ujarku bersemangat.

"Siipp.. " Ino langsung menancap gas.

#Skip time

"Hahaha, payah.. Aku baru tau kalau Mall Suna belum jadi.. mana terbuat dari pasir lagi nih Mall.

Kok bisa banyak pengunjungnya yah? Emang ada apaan yah di dalam sono?" celoteh Ino panjang lebar yang sukses membuatku sweatdrop

"Maklum No, Mall ini kan dibangun dari jaman batu lunak. Kita harus bersyukur karna baru jadi sekarang. Kalo enggak, aku kerja apa coba ?" balasku.

"Iya Nona.. ayo cepat ke dalam," tarik Ino.

Kami menuju lantai 2 Mall ini. Di siniah tempatku bekerja, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar seluruh ninja yang pernah ada, **ALIANSI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau cari sepatu. Di tempatku kuliah aku harus memakai sepatu formal.

Oh ya, aku ingin tau di mana ruanganmu, ayo kita berkeliling," ajak Ino bersemangat.

"Ehmm, hehehe.. sebenaranya bosku sekarang masuk, sedangkan aku ibur. Ino aku merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana jika aku memperlihatkan padamu dari kejauhan ?" usulku.

"Boleh," jawab Ino sambi terus berjalan mengikutiku, karna aku menggandeng tangannya. Hehehe *garing nih author* Bacot lu Chidori *aaa.. ampuuun... *Hohohoho, tersenyum penuh kemenangan*

"Ino itu ruanganku," tunjukku pada sebuah pintu sambi menjelaskan pintu-pintu yang ada di sekitar ruanganku dan apa saja yang kukerjakan di dalam. Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Ino tak merespon. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba dia memanggilku dari depan ruanganku. Perjelas. Ruangan yang ada bos sueper galak didalamnya ! ! ! Aaaa..

"Ino ! ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! ! Ayo cepat pergi !?" jeritku histeris sambil menatapnya horor. Ya tuhan seharusnya aku tak mengajaknya ke ruanganku *tepok jidat*

Ino hanya berlalu meninggalkan ruanganku sambi tertawa cekikikan.

_'huuh.. sabar.. sabar.. semuanya pasti beres.. Ino kau bisa membuatku mati muda' batinku_

Kami pun pulang untuk melanjutkan ke tempat berikutnya.

**§¨©ªJalan-Jalan§¨©ª**

Panas sekali di sini. Apalagi jam menunjukkan puku 12.30 siang. Tepat di sebuah toko buku, Ino menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Yup, ini tempat kedua yang kami kunjungi dan hasilnya, Ino memborong peralatan sekolah eh, kuliah.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk ku bawa ke Kirigakure. Ini seperti aku pindah ke rumah baru. Kau tau, saat pertama kali aku ke sana, kamarku kosong melompong. Aku tak membawa sesuatu yang penting ke sana. Semua barang-barangku ada di rumah dan aku menyesal setengah mati di sana. Aduuh,, nyessel pakek banget," ceritanya tanpa di minta.

Aku tersenyum mendengar celotehan sahabatku satu SD kami sudah bersahabat. Masa SMP yang paling indah. Kami dan 3 orang lain teman kami di SMP merajut kenangan indah bersama. Suka dan duka kami lalui, aau ujian, rintangan, cobaan, hujan, panas, badai, salju *back to the toping*

Sampai akhirnya kami berpisah di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Mereka semua melanjutkan kuliah ke Universitas yang berbeda. Walaupun begitu kami akan berusaha untuk saling menghubungi. Oh, mungkin aku akan merindukan masa-masa di mana SMEAGOL mengganggu kita, tawa lepas kita, percobaan membuat brownies, hahaha.. Aku sayang kalian kawan ^^ Don't forget me

"Saku~ apa yang kau lamunkan?" Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangannya padaku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aaah.. kau merusak mimpi Indahku. Katanya kau mau membeli jam?

Lihat ini, jam ini bagus kan? Warnanya biru sapphire," tunjukku pada sebuah jam di etalase.

"Aah, ia, bagus Aku ingin kita berlima memakai jam yang sama," kata Ino sambil mencoba jam tadi.

"Gomen ne, uangku sudah habis. Lain kali aku akan membelinya Ino, masih ada satu lagi kan ?"

"Hey, cewek. Borong yah ?" tanya temari.

"Enggak wek. Aku nemenin Ino ih. Eh, ada tenten juga. Mau jadi satelitnya temari ya? Hahaaaaahah... Serasi kok," ledekku.

"Yee.. enak ajah. Darimana kamu ?" tanya temari padaku

"Dari hatimuuu... hahahaha," kami pun tertawa lepas tanpa memeperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar kami.

"Ayo ikut kita. Bantuin Ino milih ya?" pintaku pada temari dan tenten.

"Oke. Aku juga belanja nih. Eh, ayo ke Ichiraku Shop. Katanya barang-barang barunya udah dateng," ajak Temari.

"Ino, kamu mau ikut kan ?" tanyaku pada Ino.

"Ia, aku juga mau beli celana," jawabnya.

§ **Di Ichiraku Shop** §

Suasananya cukup ramai di sini. Aku meninggalkan Ino, Temari dan Tenten untuk mencari nee-chanku yang bekerja di sini. Mereka bertiga segera menuju konter celana.

"Nee-chanku mana ?" tanyaku pada Anko yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sepupu sekaligus teman sekerja kakakku.

"Eh, Saku-chan. Nee-chanmu di gudang," katanya sembari melayani pelanggan.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan," panggilku di gudang

"Apa? Kamu ke sini sama siapa ?" tanya Nee-chanku menyelidik.

"Tuh sama anak orang," tunjukku pada 3 ekor manusia di konter celana.

"Oh." Kakakku ber-oh ria.

"Ah, ada Sakura-chan rupanya! Sakura-chan apa kau berganti nomor HP? Kenapa aku SMS tidak pernah kau balas?" tanya bos Nee-chan padaku.

"Ehehehe.. itu.. " Jujur saja aku malas meladeni ABG kelebat tua satu ini. Dia itu penuh semangat muda, beralis tebal dengan pakaian hijau serba ketat. Hiii.. Apa ada gadis normal yang akan menerima cintanya jika dia bukan Bos Ichiraku Shop ? Ralat keponakan dari Bos Ichiraku Shop tepatnya. Maaf bukan maksudku menjelek-jelekkan, tapi inilah kenyataan. *Pletaak*

Aku yakin kalian pasti tau siapa dia.

"Maaf, aku mau ke Ino dulu," ujarku sambil ngeloyor pergi

"Gimana celana ini? Bagus kan? Aku mau mencobanya. Kau tunggui aku di sini ya?" pinta Ino.

"Baik, Ino-sama," gurauku.

"Saku~ sebaiknya kau masuk saja. Bantu aku megangin celananya." Pinta Ino darei dalam kamar pas.

"What? Ino ada cantolannya disitu. Aku di sini saja," jawabku asal.

"Saku?" panggil Ino.

"Ya ?"

"Saku kau di luar kan ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ia nona," jawabku dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Sambil menunggu Ino mencoba celananya. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Pandanganku terhenti pada seorang pemuda berambut kuning matahari, berbadan atletis dengan mata Blue Saphire dan kulit tan-nya berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitarku.

_'Ih, orang ini. Cakep-cakep gak jelas -' batinku ngedumel._

"Saku, aku rasa aku tidak cocok dengan semua celana ini. Aku mau mencari yang lain saja," kata Ino sambil membuka tirai kamar pas.

"Ba-" "Permisi Nona," perkataanku diputus oleh pemuda tadi sembari membungkuk mengambil kartu parkir di kamar pas dan berlalu meninggalkan kami. Aku yakin dia tersenyum saat berbalik meninggalkan kami.

"Oh My Gosh! Jadi dia mondar-mandir Cuma mau ngambil kartu parkir? Untung aku gak Ge-Er. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku yang manis nan imut ini ?" kataku menggerutu.

"Masak?" tanya Ino menggodaku

1

2

3

"Ia aku Ge-Er ! Tapi Dikit !" elakku.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

Yosh! Fanfiction pertamaku selesai ^^

Ini ku ambil dari pengalamanku Lho sama sahabat-sahabatku yang cantik tapi cantikan aku XDa

*DUAGH PLAK DZING AMATERASU !

*Dibakar hidup-hidup

RnR keripik dan sarang saya tunggu..

Jaa~

Bangkalan, 9 April 2013


End file.
